The present invention relates to the field of electronics, and more specifically, to interconnecting modules for electronic components such as batteries.
As portable computers, cell phones, and other battery-powered electronic devices become smaller, thinner, and more powerful, battery technology has evolved toward thinner, solid-state battery cells. With device component space at a premium, batteries and other electronic components must be connected reliably and securely in compact yet easily manufacturable ways.